Joker Kidnaps Athena
by Chaosmob
Summary: The Joker kidnaps Bruce's daughter Athena.


A/N Don't own any of these characters so don't sue me.

Special thanks to DaisyJane for betaing this disturbing tale, thanks DaisyJane for increasing the shiver factor. Was watching Batman Beyond Return of the Joker and this story popped into my head.

Enjoy all.

**Joker Kidnaps Athena**

Batman silently moved along in the dark shadows of the abandoned factory. He heard a female voice in the distance. The closer he came to her the better he could hear the words.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word," she sang with a slighting grating tone.

"Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird." Batman's fists tightened in his gloves as he moved forward rage boiling in his veins, "If that mocking bird don't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring."

He made his way down the dark and litter filled hallway. "If that diamond ring turns to brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass."

Batman stopped in front of a closed double doors. "If that looking glass gets broke." He kicked the doors down.

There stood Harley Quinn. She was placing a vase of flowers on the checked cloth table. She looked up at Batman and smiled. She looked for all the world like the happy homemaker greeting a guest.

"Puddin, company.." her voice echoed in the large filthy room. The Joker was sitting in a large lazy boy chair reading the paper. He folded the paper and stood up with a smoking pipe in his mouth. He threw the paper on his abandoned chair.

"Hello there!" he greeted as he descended the single flight of stairs. "Welcome to our happy home." Once at the bottom of the stairs he wrapped his arms around Harley and the two embraced. They smiled at Batman. Batman anger increased as he watched them act like the happily married couple sharing domestic bliss.

Batman gave them his best icy glare and growled, "Where is the girl. Where is Athena Wayne?!"

Joker and Harley pulled out their embrace and looked at each other in question. "Who's Athena? There is no one named Athena here. Maybe you should check Mount Olympus." Joker said smiling his evil yellow smile.

Harley chirped in, "Maybe he means our Little Delia?"

Joker snapped his fingers. "Of course," he said acting as if he was finally figuring out the answer. Batman grabbed Joker by his jacket.

Joker smiled at Batman, "Come out my sweet baby girl. Harley always wanted a baby girl and now she has our little angel."

Batman turned and watched as the curtain slowly moved. A red gloved hand appeared. It slowly moved the curtain back. Batman felt his knees nearly buckle, as the little girl came into the light.

There standing in a little red and black jester's costume was his Athena. Her face was painted white and she had on a black eye-mask. She was holding a large wood mallet. Her once innocent eyes looked hazed and confused. As he stared into his daughter's eyes he could see nothing of Athena's sunny personality. She looked slightly crazed as she started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Batman meet our daughter Delia!" Joker sang out with laughter. Athena came over to the group as she continued laugh hysterically. Her tiny little fingers gripping the mallet harder. Batman pulled Joker closer towards him.

"What have you done to her?!" he screamed.

Joker looked shocked then a evil smile spread across his face. "Why nothing my sweet Batsy...well maybe I tickled her funny bone with a little electricity...who knew that Batman's daughter had such a good sense humor aye Brucie!" his eyes turned gleeful and he laughed in Batman's face, "Your daughter is mine now."

Harley called out to Athena, "Sweetie come to momma!" Batman watched as Athena dropped the mallet and ran up to her. She wrapped her tiny arms around Harley.

"I love you mommy." Athena happily sang out in her sweet little voice. She turned and looked at the Joker. "And I love you too daddy." she smiled an insane smile at the Joker. Joker smiled kindly back at her.

Watching Athena hug Harley like she was Diana and call the Joker daddy, did something to Bruce. For the first time as Batman he lost control of all the rage he kept locked away inside himself.

Grabbing the Joker by the neck he screamed "No more! You have gone too far this time." He crushed the Jokers throat in his hand. Jokers eyes lit up with excitement before death claimed him. He had finally pushed Batman over the edge. Joker hit the floor like a sack of potatoes when Batman let him go. Harley suddenly cowered in fear as she clutched Athena closer to her body.

"Batman, we was only havin' a little fun. We was gonna give her back, I promise." she said in a completely frightened voice.

"You sick twisted woman... you will pay!" he screamed uncontrollably with spit hanging from his lips. He gripped her head with both of his hands. Athena pulled away from Harley and ran to get her mallet. With a mighty twist Harley's head was facing the wrong direction. Batman let her go and looked down at his daughter.

Her eyes lit up with insane anger. She started to swing the mallet at him yelling, "You killed my mommy and daddy!" Batman moved away from each blow. Athena swung wildly at him with closed eyes as she began to cry.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed. He was frozen by those three simple words coming from her mouth. The mallet connected with his knees knocking him to the ground.

"I will kill you for killing my parents!" she screamed from above him. She lifted the large mallet above her head. Bruce had never seen his daughters eyes like that. The pain and rage in them paralyzed him. She forced the weapon down with great speed.

Just before it connected he awoke. He sat up with his mouth open in a silent scream. He was covered in sweat and his body was shivering. Diana shot awake and looked at her husband. His face was as white as their sheets. His breathing was rapid and deep as if he had just run a marathon.

"Bruce are you okay?" she asked him in concern. He sat there, muscles so tight he couldn't move. After a few moments, his heart rate started to slow down and his breathing returned to normal.

He looked over at Diana and saw the deep concern on her face. He slowly closed his eyes. _It was just a dream _he repeated in his head over and over again. He reopened his eyes and stared at the loving but concerned face of his wife.

"It was just a very bad nightmare, Diana. I will be fine.. I think I need some water." he managed say. He absently kissed her forehead as he slowly rose from the bed. Diana watched as he made his way over to their bathroom. She had dealt with Bruce's nightmares before, but he hadn't had one in years.

She knew that he needed time to settle down before he would talk about the dream. She laid back down and looked up at the ceiling. She hoped he would open up about it soon. Diana didn't like to force his hand but she would if it meant helping him.

Bruce walked into the bathroom and turned on the sink. He looked at his face in the mirror. The dream had been so real it scared him. As the Batman he always had control but in the dream, once he saw what Joker had done to his baby, his control evaporated. He splashed some cold water on his face. He stood there looking in the mirror. He never wanted to see her eyes look that way again.

Bruce turned off the water and marched to his bedroom door. The door was always open at night now, so they could hear Athena if she needed them. He walked across the hallway and looked at Athena. She was sleeping in her bed. He moved quietly over to the side of her bed.

His little angel was in a deep sleep and looked to be dreaming. Her little mouth was moving. He saw her lick her lips and mumble something about, "cookies are good."

He gently moved aside the long hair that concealed part of her face. He ran his finger along her soft chubby cheek.

"Nothing well harm you sweet heart.. I will break every law and rule in the world to keep you safe.. even my own.." he whispered.

He knew at the moment he would main, torture and kill anyone that hurt his daughter. Now or in the future. The dream showed him that every man had a limit. His was sleeping below him.

The End.


End file.
